Once Upon A Fairytale
by Cup N Noodles
Summary: An engagement that leads to a plot, a stalker, darkness, chaos and strife. Why does it seem when you reach 17 your life tumbles downhill? AU SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Cup: _I'm Cup! And I'm finally writing something, just a little busy with my main account, but I got bored and this was just so enticing… Stupid._

'…_Blah…' Cup types in italic_

'…Blah…' Noodles types in underline

**Disclaimer – _I do not own Inuyasha, for if I did, I would be cackling and trying to take over the world with money I've made… yes, hi._**

**Once Upon a Fairytale: Not Such An Ordinary Meeting

* * *

**

"I'm what?" A girl of seventeen screeched. Dark endless pools of blue were boring holes through the man in front, whom of which was staring back calmly.

"Stop being so selfish. I have planned this before you were even of age one. This is how our peace shall be sustained with the West" Stating in monotone the man smiled, no warmness, only a blank façade. The girl brushed stray strands of dark twilight hair which framed her flushed heart face, tied up into a simple ponytail that ended at her shoulders.

"Selfish?" Whispering darkly the girl turned stiffly, eyes dull with unreleased hatred. She marched up the pale ivory steps of her home. "I'm selfish? You're marrying me off to some stupid bastard I don't even know!" She had lost her cool, for one of the first times in years, and the very first time at her father.

"I am your father, Kagome, do not forget that." The man known only as the girl's father stated, reaching a threatening tone.

"I don't have a father!" Kagome shrieked in anger, slamming her sleek oak door whichshook the diamond chandelier, swaying dangerously towards the ground.

Her room was clearer than her mood, cleaned by one of her many maids. Muttering icily to herself she sat on the familiar four-poster bed, pale gold curtains fluttering gently from the breeze entering the open balcony door. Her silk sheets wrinkled as she flattened her face against the pillows, "the finest cloth from the kingdom", as the noble had said.

'I don't need any of this, I especially don't need an engagement to top off my stress.' Her mind burning with rage, she chucked one of the silver pillows at her tightly shut closet door with all her might, which was a lot considering she was half demon. 'I just wish I could be a normal girl living in the village.' She glided toward the sleek white balcony, large enough to fit two-dozen people. It overlooked a vast town, brown rooftops layered almost every acre of land across the kingdom.

"I really wish I _knew_ the name of the guy I'm engaged to before having to live with him…" A day from now she would be at the front door of the western lord's castle, trying to make an impression of a perfect and beautiful wife ("A good wife must be submissive, quiet, gentle, graceful and polite." Blah blah blah, says the tutor.) for the lord's son, which she assumes will be a stupid boy like all others, cocky and arrogant. This was going to be tough.

'Why did father have to be so stranded in his power?' Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to lull herself into a soothing embrace of sleep.

O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O

The light was just seeping through the satin curtains, overflowing like water. The rays of dawn strung on the horizon, tugging at her consciousness. Today she was to set out for the western lord's kingdom after breakfast. Luckily she had maids to assist her in packing, though she didn't think she herself would be much help. Mostly sulking in a corner about living with strangers and people of the opposite gender.

'I hope I'll be able to put up with them…' She slipped her bare feet onto the freezing stone floor, the knot in her stomach clenching even more. She tightened her grasp on the thin blue sleeping gown, shivering. The stillness was enough to choke her. 'Boy, am I a wreck.'

Two hours later and one hour and thirty-four minutes of sulking, three shattered china plates, and a silently eaten breakfast, she was dressed in a traditional kimono, red with pink petals splashed onto it; all of the young half-demon's belongings were packed together neatly in three large travel bags. 'A little bit much… but this'll do.'

'Might as well visit mom before I leave.' She decided, tugging along her small red bag of personal possessions.

O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O

The wisps of wind flew across the gray smudge against the rose garden, enchanting smells wafting through the breeze. A lone figure stood in front of the stone, inky tresses swaying with the breeze.

"Excuse me! But this is the Higurashi's property, who's there!" Kagome yelled out to the figured in red. A giant gust of wind blew the strands of hair not tied into a bun into her eyes, and the figure disappeared. 'That… was strange.' She ran to the spot, hoping to find something that told of the stranger's presence. Nothing.

Giving up she glanced at the gravestone sadly, fingering a small green pendent at her side. 'So… take care, mom…' The wind had stopped.

O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O

"Madam? Madam!" The coachman bowed to her, pulling the velvet carriage door open. "Are you alright? I'm sorry your father isn't here to see you off, but he is busy at a meeting." He tried to help her up, but she pulled her hand away and clambered on ungracefully. "But he sends his farewell, and says that he is terribly lonely to see you go." Kagome resisted the temptation of rolling her eyes. No one thought her to be much; the servants, butlers, maids, cooks, and especially her father. They were only courteous because of her status as the daughter of the Eastern Lord, whom of which seems to hate her more each day.

One of the two white horses neighed as the whip came down, trotting in tempo down the plains to the Western Lands.

The ride wasn't too exciting, only a bandit here and there which she took the delight of taking care of, and a break for lunch.

'This is just like one of those fairytales, the princess meets prince, love comes skipping along, and they marry and live happily ever after…' She snorted in annoyance. 'Except the girl's forced into marriage, prince will hate half-demon princess, plus they'll loathe each other for all eternity.' Glowering in exasperation at her own thoughts, in which she did most times always put her in a bad mood. The seventeen year old stared out the window, imagining what her soon-to-be husband would be like, which only darkened her disposition. She imagined a snobbish stuck up jerk with gelled hair, which seemed to be sneering at her in her image.

Her stomach tightened increasingly, looping into a tight knot. Drowning in depression she didn't feel the white velvet carriage stop, barely felt when the coachman helped her off, hardly heard the servant greet her, and barely realized the forgotten luggage in the carriage.

'This'll be a messed up fairytale…'

O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O

"I apologize for this. But the servants were not notified of your arrival until dawn. So they shall be busy arranging the chamber that shall be your room." An elder woman graced onto her kindly. She pushed open the door to a large open room, ruby chandelier the size of a dining table that glittered magically. A satin bed at least seven feet across stared back at them, gold lining gleaming brightly against the light seeping in from the great window on its right.

Kagome gulped, this room was bigger than hers doubled. She didn't want to know how big a regular chamber was. "That's okay, this room is fine with me." She notified, putting her purse on the large birch drawer glistening from the gold frame.

"Oh, but I must insist, Inutashio-sama states that he wants you near his son so you can be well _acquainted_." She said in an aggravated tone. "Such childish words coming from a Lord of his status." Shaking her head in annoyance, she wrinkled her face frowning. "I forgot my manners, I am Kaede, the head healer of this castle." Kagome giggled, feeling the knot in her stomach loosening.

"And I'm Higurashi Kagome, pleasure to meet you." She bowed in respect, repeated time and time again to annoy her father ("The daughter of a lord never should bow to one under their status, to do this means that they are an equal."), though he wasn't here now…

"Well miss Higurashi, I think we'll get along well." Kaede chuckled, heading for the long spiral set of stairs. Kagome stopped in mid-run, yet another habit to annoy her father. ("A woman must never run unless necessary, it is ungraceful and disgracing to the Higurashi name" Yet again the useless tutor blabbed.) Realization struck her.

"My luggage, I forgot about that!" She gasps out, racing down without a second glance back. Kaede raise a silver eyebrow in surprise.

"Young people these days… They're always so frisky and impolite to their elders." She sighed, shaking her head before following the seventeen-year-old.

O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O

This was one of those times where she wished she had animal demon blood inside her.

'Holy shit!' Her mind screamed in fury. 'My staff was in there!' It was a present from her aunt, and favorite relative Midoriko. Fine birch wood intertwined with a branch of the legendary God Tree. Somehow it was enchanted to glow from a small gemstone on the top. Even a small scythe was hidden in the smooth surface, retractable for travel. And she had left it outside where anyone could take it! Barely containing a scream of frustration she slid down the gold lined rails, smooth and perfect for gliding down the other half of the stairs.

Scolding herself she didn't realize molten gold eyes staring at her, and of course leaping off wasn't a good idea, for of course the cliché crash of bodies was heard. Her stomach just imploded from the tight not it bind itself in. Boom.

'My first impression isn't going so well…'

* * *

_A/N: Kay! I'm finally done with this chappie, doing a team fanfic isn't as easy as it sounds, having to mail it back and fourth takes up a lot of time! I mean from all this shit I have to do it'll take like weeks! I hate patience, SO I SHALL MURDER IT! Meh, Noodles isn't answering this chappie, so she shall write the next! You haven't answered at all over the weekend!_

_Brownies for who can guess whom she saw at the grave! Or what type of half-demon she is. Or whom she crashed into… and… whatever…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Noodles here! I dunno if I'm allowed to write a note for a new chapter but here goes…

Sorry about the long absence… Cup and I have been busy and we sorta just forgot about this story… but fear not! We'll be rewriting the first chapter, and then we will continue the story. But first, we need your help! (that sounded cheesy…) Should we put Kikyo in the story, or no? If we do, she will most likely be paired with Inuyasha… yeah…

Oh also, I just heard a song, and I thought it fit with the summary. It's called _Seventeen Ain't So Sweet _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Err… yeah… that's about it…. Oh wait…

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Inuyasha or any music by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. We don't own the names either… We don't own much at all….

That should be at the top of the page... huh… oh well…..

-Noodles ♥


End file.
